


The Mohegan sun just keeps shinging

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Please Be Mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "Please Be Mine" at Mohegan Sun, the night that spawned the Official Joe/Nick Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mohegan sun just keeps shinging

When Joe started heading out back to the car that would drive them to the airport, Nick was making sure his last guitar was nestled safely into its case. Opening the door to a dark sky, street lights produced a calm glow, and voices and laughter scattered about as bands took their leave, as fans on were still chanting the names of their favorite bands. He took a moment, pausing at the door. Kevin came up behind him, patted him on his back and Joe shot him a smile. "Just gonna go to the car. You waiting for Nick?" Joe nodded and Kevin nodded. "Good. See you guys in a minute." Joe laughed a little, mostly because he was just feeling so happy, watching as Kevin passed a few people, giving one a hug and another a high five.

Sighing, breathing in the crisp air and folding his arms across his chest, Joe waited. "Hey," he heard behind him, Nick's voice kind of scratchy from singing. Joe fell back into his brother a little, Nick automatically wrapping his arm around Joe's shoulder to provide him more support. " _You_ were incredible tonight." They both knew it was kind of a ridiculous thing to say. All three of them fed off of the energy of the audience, and the audience made for one heck of a show. Still, Joe appreciated it, smiling and shaking his hair out of his eyes where it had decided to slump under the weight of the sweat he'd built up.

"You know Prez, you did really good too. Nice trick with the hat, by the way..." Nick laughed at that a little, pressing more into Joe's side and forcing him to move forward. The door, metal and heavy slammed shut behind them. Joe's nerves were awake, but he sighed anyway, his head threatening to fall to Nicks' shoulder as they walked, but he managed to keep it up somehow.

Nick made a confirming noise in the back of his throat, agreeing with Joe's sigh. They were both in the same place, wired, but needing to be out of everyone's' sight. Mostly, they wanted to get on the dimly-lit plane, sit beside each other in the mostly comfortable chairs, a couple of rows down from their dad and Kevin who always sat further away due to snoring. (It was an on-going argument whether Nick and Joe snored, or whether the blame lay on the two Kevins. Either way, Joe and Nick got to sit by each other, talk about whatever they wanted, laugh when they wanted without getting thrown looks, reprimanding or demeaning.)

Just before Joe climbed into the car after opening the door, Nick rubbed at his arm, moved it to his back and pushed gently, coughing a little as he watched his brother move into the warmth the car heater provided. Once Nick was in the seat next to Joe, the car gone dark once the door was shut, Joe let himself slump up against his younger brother, holding onto his own thigh to prevent himself from grabbing at Nick's hand, Nick stuffing his own hands in his pockets to prevent himself from taking Joes'.

Joe sunk into the seat as soon as he reached their row, taking the chair by the window and falling into it, adjusting his jacket before deciding to remove it all together, stuffing it beneath his seat. Nick took his own off before sitting down, folding it and placing it carefully over the arm of the chair, smoothing it out so it didn't stick out into the aisle. At first, they both had their heads settled back into the middle of the seat, but then Joe moved his closer to Nicks' turning to look at his little brother, saying rather quietly, "You should just admit it already..." Nick turned to look at him, a small smile on his face, but his eyebrow raised in question.

"I'm your favorite." Nicks' smile faded away, as he looked Joe in the eyes, swallowing and then leaned close, barely pressing his lips to Joes' in a kiss no one could possibly see in the dark, all sleeping and involved in other conversations. When he pulled away, Joe's eyes remained closed for a few seconds. "Mhm.." he said, voice low, and then opened his eyes. "That's what I thought," he said, trying to sound cocky and casual, but his voice was still gravelly and he swallowed afterward.

Nick leaned in again, and Joe closed his eyes again, ready this time as he was kissed again, soft and gentle, just lips on lips. He found his hand sliding over, felt himself put his fingers between Nicks' on the arm rest between them, Nick flexing his hand under Joe's to hold him in tighter. They pulled away then, Nick searching Joe's face, his eyes opening immediately this time when Nick stopped the kiss. He sighed then, contently, trying to sound bored with it all. "You know... it's your fault I love you so much." His eyes lit up as Nick's eyes crinkled, and a short laugh left his lips.

"Is that so?" Joe nodded, persistent. "I'm so sorry..." Nick said smirking, eyes still bright and amused with his brother's antics.

"Oh don't be," Joe said quickly, shifting his body so that he could face Nick without as much neck pain. He pulled his hand away, Nick looking down at his hand now feeling kind of naked, and then back up as Joe shoved his arm off of the armrest, setting it in the up position so there was more space between them. "Nick," Joe said suddenly, his voice serious. His body was leaning forward like he wanted to do something, but like there was an invisible barrier between them. Probably the little tiny lights all over the plane that provided enough light that if someone _did_ look back, they would be able to see if two brothers were being a little more than the term normally implied.

Looking his older brother over, Nick did the merciful thing and scooted more into the middle, even if the ridge the two seats created was a little uncomfortable. Joe found himself, settled back down in his seat, wrapping an arm behind Nick's and over, their hands linking between them. "Why do you think green jello tastes better at hospitals?" Nick chuckled and squeezed Joe's hand.  



End file.
